Encontro de Tempos
by Amanda Malfoy2
Summary: James, Sirus, Remus et Peter resolvem ir dar uma “voltinha” no passado, com um vira.-tempo, afanado da sala de Dumbledore...Tudo estava muito bem et nao tinha como dar errado, a nao ser por duas pessoas que ouviram o que nao deveriam ouvir...reviws pl


Fanfic Harry Potter  
Autora:Amanda Malfoy  
Resumo(a modifiar) James, Sirus, Remus et Peter resolvem ir dar uma  
"voltinha" no passado, com um vira.-tempo, afanado da sala de  
Dumbledore...Tudo estava muito bem et nao tinha como dar errado, a nao ser  
por duas pessoas que ouviram o que nao deveriam ouvir...Severo Sanpe,  
resolve segu-los para ter uma prova de denuncia-los et Lily Evans, para  
tentar impedi-los de tal absurdo, mas graças à um erro de Rabicho todos  
acabam indo,nao para o passado, mas sim para o futuro...  
  
Capitulo 1- O vira-tempo afanado  
---Acorda aí cara!!Ta na hora!!  
James estava entorpecido de sono, os raios de sol da manhã o cegavam et  
umja voz distante teimava em gritar em seu ouvido.  
---Anda James!!As aulas vao começar daqui a meia-hora et ainda temos que  
tomar cafe da manha!disse Sirius, mem um pouco preocupado como estava  
tentando demostrar.  
James abriu os olhos pouco a pouco esfregando-os e sentou na cama a contra  
a gosto  
---Nao tenho a minima vontade de ir as aulas hoje, fomos dormir muito tarde  
ontem por causa da festa, e alem do mais ja sei tudo mesmo, nao preciso das  
aulas...-disse James em meio a um grande bocejo-  
Grifinoria havia ganho de Sonserina a primeira partida de quadribol da  
temporada no dia anterior e festa em Grifinoria durara ate altas horas da  
madrugada...  
Sim,sim...eu sei-retrucou Sirius- Mas nao quero ouvir mais um discurso de  
Aluado dizendo que somos irresponsaveis...  
Est, tem razão...—completou James com uma risada--- Vai descendo entao que  
eu vou me vestir e te alcanço em seguida.  
---Ta, bom ate.—disse Sirius fechando a porta atras de si—  
James vestiu o uniforme ainda pensando na partida do dia interior, aquela  
fora realmente uma grande demonstraçao de seu talento, capturara o pomo em  
apenas 30 minutos de jogo bem embaixo do nariz do apanhador de Sonserina,  
est claro que so nao capturara antes para aumentara tençao,pois ja o havia  
visto outras duas vezes, mas resolvera distrair o oponente, que sempre o  
seguia para todo canto mesmo... Sera que Evans prestara atençao em sua  
grande captura..."e sao ela nem ligou" perguntou uma vozinha irritande  
dentro de sua cabeça "ora est claro que ligou!" retrucou uma outra vozinha  
muito mais confiante que a primeira "quem nao ligaria..."  
Terminou de vestir-se pendurou a mochila aos ombros e desceu para o salão  
principal.  
Quando James la chegou muitos alunos ja abandonavam o salão em direção às  
aulas ou as suas respctivas casas para pegar o material ou o quer que  
fosse.À mesa da grfinoria James lançou um olhar furtivo à Lily que  
conversava animadamente entre um grupo de amigas, involuntariamente passou  
os dedos pelos cabelos rebeldes deixando-os muito bagunçados,muito mais do  
que de costume.Olhou para a mesa da Sonserina et viu que Snape ainda estava  
la, terminando um cafe da da manhã solitario,em um segundo filgaz James  
teve uma ideia,avistou rapidamente os tres amigos et apressou o passo para  
chegar ate eles, pegou um lugar entre Sirius et Remus que por sua vez  
encontrava-se ao lado de Peter que devorava seu bacon feito um verdadeiro  
ratinho.  
---Estava agora mesmo perguntando à Almofadinhas –disse Remus de trás de  
seu Profeta Diário se ele tinha certeza absoluta que voce viria.  
---Et porque eu nao viria?—perguntou James se servindo de suco de laranja—  
---Simplesmente porque ontem voce provavelmente foi dormir muito  
tarde—respondeu Remus calmamente finalmente baixando o jornal e dobrando-  
o—Eu ouvi quando o Sirius chegou et ja era bem tarde sabe,eu ainda fiquei  
um bom tempo acordado por causa da inssônia et quando consegui dormi voce  
ainda nao tinha subido.Quero dizer nao tem problema voce se divertir sabe,  
mas os NIEM'S sao ano que vem et acho realmente que voce os deveria levar  
mais a sério...  
---Deixa ele Aluado—disse Sirius descontraído—provavelmente estava se  
exbindo com aquele pomo...estou errado?—perguntou rindo à James—  
---Eu nao usaria a expressão me exibindo, meu amigo Almofadinhas---disse  
bagunçando os cabelos—eu diaria mais...demonstranto meus talentos—James,  
Sirius et Peter riram, Remus franziu a testa aparentemente se esforçando  
para não demostrar que achara graça na piada do amigo.  
Escutem –et aqui baixou a voz forçando os outros tres juntarem as cabeças  
para poderem ouvir---o que acham de uma peça no velho Seboso hoje hein??  
Sirius pareceu considerar seriamente a ideia e os olhos de Peter brilharam  
de admiração, mas Remus balançou negativamente a cabeça:  
--Fora de questão! --Ralhou em voz baixa para que ninguem além deles  
pudesse ouvir—Da pelo menos uma semana de folga ta certo, um dia desses  
voces dois—apontou para James et Sirius—vão acabar se metendo em confusão  
de verdade...  
Ta certo, Aluado voce venceu---disse James pouco convincente—Alias, que  
aula nos temos agora??  
Trato da Criaturas Mágicas—respondeu Rabicho prontamente—et por isso est  
melhor andarmos logo, voces sabem que o Prof. Kettlerburn nao tolera  
atrasos...—disse em gincho desesperado—  
---Hum...aula dupla com aSonserina...interessante...—disse James, et ao ver  
a expressão no rosto de Remus apressou-se a dizer---Foi uma piada...so  
isso...  
Sirius riu.  
Os quatro se levantaram,James olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, Snape não  
estava mais ali.À mesa da Grifinória a mesma regar se aplicava à Lily et  
suas amigas risonhas.  
Enquanto caminhavam em direção à orla da floresta, Peter pedia quase em tom  
de suplica que James retirasse o pomo do bolso para ele ver ate onde o  
amigo era capaz de apanha-lo.James mas do que prontamente apertou a pequena  
bola entre os dedos pronto para coloca-la em ação, et foi apenas o  
comentário de Sirius que disse que não queria ter de aturar um Rabicho  
super-exitado caminhando ao seu lado que fez James desistir.  
Quando finalmente chegaram à orla da floresta para a aula quase todos os  
alunos ja estavam la à ecxessão de um grupinho de garotas da Sonserina que  
caminhavam apressadas logo atras dos quatro amigos. O Prof.Kettlerburn,  
como de costume,já lá se encontrava terminando os últimos preparativos para  
a aula. Quando todos os alunos ja haviam parado com os burburinhos, as  
conversas paralelas et as implicancias costumeiras entre sonserinos et  
grifinórios, o professor começou a falar com sua costumeira voz asmática et  
monótona.  
---Hoje vamos revisar os unicórnios—disse o professor apontando para dois  
magnificos animais postados de frente para a turma---Resolvi revisá-los com  
vocês pois os unicórnios são sempre muito pedidos nos exames de NIEM'S.Bem,  
vocês ja conhecem a regra, meninas aproximen-se, meninos, esperem  
afastados,para depois tomar notas.  
---Como se eu precisace dessa aula...---resmungou Sirius com uma voz mal-  
humorada a qual se percebia de longe que era apenas "gênero do rapaz"---  
---Ainda bem que só as garotas podem toca-los...—disse James em meio aos  
risos---imaginem só se o Seboso fosse fazer carinhos neles!!Ia deixar os  
bichos todos engurdurados coitados!!—continuou rindo de se acabar et  
arrancando risos também de Sirius et de Peter.Remus relutava a rir mas na  
verdade também havia achado graça na piada do amigo.  
James havia falado alto o suficiente para que Snape, que estava à alguns  
metros de distância dos quatro pudesse ouvir.Ao ouvir a provocaçao de  
James,Snape sacou automaticamente sua varinha e caminhava ameaçadoramente  
em direção ao garoto. James e os outros que estavam de costas para Snape,  
não viram o garoto se aproximar et só perceberam sua chegada ao ouvirem  
aqulea voz gélida ecoar em seus ouvidos:  
---O que foi que você disse Potter??disse encostantdo a varinha nas costas  
do garoto  
James virou-se lentamente com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, os tres  
viraram-se tambem acompanhando os movimentos do amigo, Sirius ja tinha a  
varianha em punho.  
---Bem, pelo o que me conste Seboso,--disse James com um sorriso  
debochadao—você além de sujo ainda não est surdo...  
O rosto de Snape desfigurou-se de ódio er repugnância:  
---Você vai pagar pelo insulto Potter!!  
---Expelliarmus!!—Sirius havia sido mais rápido et desermara Snape, fazendo  
sua varinha sair pelos ares indo para à metros de distância de seu dono—  
---Deixe ele comigo Almofadinhas, eu posso cuidar dele---disse James—  
---Como quiser Pontas—respondeu Sirius—  
Antes consigue alcançar sua varinha, James fez um gesto com a própria  
suspendo-o no ar.Snape xingou-o de todos os palavrões que conseguiu se  
lembrar.  
---Ei Seboso!!—perguntou James rindo—está frio em cima??  
---Você vai me pagar isso Potter!—escreva o que estou te dizendo—  
A essa altura todos os garotos da classe haviam se aproximado e parado para  
admirar o espetáculo.James estava adorando toda quela atenção, o que le deu  
mais forças para continuar com o show.  
--Furnunculos!¨--disse apontanto a varinha para Snape, que teve na pele  
milhares de furúnculos que brotavam um atrás do outro---  
---Nossa, Seboso!!---perguntou James com uma voz sinicamente espantada—O  
que foi que hove com a sua pele... sugiro que tome um banho de vez em  
quando,sabe...  
Sirius et muitos outros garotos soltaram gostosas gargalhadas,Peter tinhar  
o olhar vidrado,admirado et Remus olhava de James para Snape e novamente  
para James com a testa enrugada, lutando contra que si mesmo por que nao  
fazia nada para impedir.  
---Deve estar um bocado chato ai em cima,não est Seboso??—perguntou  
James—Quer dar uma voltinha??—et com um gesto circular et continúo da  
varinha fez Snape ficar rodando de cabeça para baixo,arancando altas  
gargalhadas dos colegas.  
Nessa hora o Prof. Kettlerburn finalmente percebeu o que estava  
acontecendo,desviando sua atenção das garotas, que também haviam virado as  
cabeças, et indo em direção ao tumulto que era o bolo de garotos amontoados  
em volta de James er Snape.  
---De novo senhor Potter!!—disse o professor com uma nota de cansaço no tom  
de sua voz—sobresaltando todos os presentes—  
James olhou para o professor et em seguida para as garotas que observavam  
apreensivas,seu olhar caiu sobre Lily que olhava diretamente para ele com  
profundo desagrado.  
Bem...—disse o professor em meio a um longo suspiro---Snape,enfermaria---  
fez um aceno com com a varinha fazendo Snape cair no chão com um baque  
surdo.  
O garoto levantou-se desajeitado,apanhou sua varinaha do chão com  
violência, et sem mesmo olhar para trás saiu decidido em direção ao  
castelo.  
---Quanto ao senhor, senhor Potter,--continuou o professor virando-se para  
James—menos 10 pontos para Grifinória et..sala do diretor,mais uma vez...  
James arriscou uma última olhada para Lily et a garota virou-lhe  
automaticamente a cara,conversando uma conversa com a amiga ao lado.  
---Está certo professor—disse James começando a caminhar muito lentamente  
et despreocupado para longe da turma.  
"Não me importo de ir novamente à sala de Dumbledore—pensava enquanto  
andava em direção aos portões de carvalho—tudo bem que quando ele me olha  
como se estivesse desapontado não est nada confortável, mas vale a pena  
quando me lebro do Seboso girando no ar...!!Quanto aos dez pontos de  
Grifinória, não são nada se comparados com os que ganho nas aulas et nos  
jogos de quadribol!!Estou no meu direito de perder alguns...  
Atravessou o saguão de entrada subiu as escadas e chegou a sua tão  
conhecida gárgula de pedra.  
--Chicle de baba-bola—disse James, essa era a senha pra a sala de  
Dumbledore ,  
Assim que ele a disse a gargula afastou-se para o lado ao mesmo tempo que a  
parede atras dela se abria em dois.James Subiu a escada em caracol e bateu  
na porta de carvalho que dava para a sala de Dumbledore.Ninguem respondeu,  
James bateu mais uma vez, mais dua vezes, et ninguém respondia.O garoto  
resolver então tentar abri-la, nao estava trancada et sem nem ao menos  
exitar ele entrou.  
O escritório circular do diretor estva exatemente como sempre estivera ,com  
todos seu objetos de prata sobre mesas de pernas, soltando sem cessar sua s  
pequenas baforadas de fumaça et girando como doidos.Os retratos dos antigos  
diretores et diretoras de Hogwarts que cobriam toda estensão da parede  
estavam, como de hábito, dormindo(isso porque James ainda sabia não que  
eles so fingiam na maior parte do tempo)Et o velho chapéu seletor estava  
postado em sua prateleira de costume.Fawkes, a fênix, não estva ali, seu  
poleiro estava vazio.  
De fato tudo parecia noramal, até que uma coisa chamou atenção de James, o  
armário de arm´ria de Dumbledore tinha uma das portas completamente  
escancarada, como se alguém a tivesse aberto as pressas e esquecido de  
fechar.Vencido pela sua curiosidade James foi decidido até ela, afinal,que  
mal tinha dar só uma espiadinha...só umazinha.Haviam várias  
prateleiras,muito juntas umas das outras, apinhadas de pequenos objetos  
todos iguais.eram minúsculas ampulhetas prendidas por correntes de ouro  
muito longas et finas.James sentiu uma pontada de exitação na boca do  
estômago, sabia o que aquilo era,tinha certeza, ou pelo menos quase  
certeza...Foi então que uma idéia passou fulgaz,como um raio, por sua  
cabeça, Dumbledore tinha muitos...não ia perceber se só um sumisse, et além  
do mais ele só queria emprestado, para se divertir um pouco, ia devolver  
depois...Sem demorar James pegou um dos cordões e enfiou rapidamente no  
bolso interno das vestes,correu então para sentar na cadeira em frente a  
escrvininha do diretor.  
Esperou mais alguns minutos e logo em seguida Dumbledor entrou, com suas  
longas barbas prateadas,cabelos da mesma cor et quase do mesmo comprimeto  
et seus brilhantes olhos azuis.Observou James por um instante, sentou-se e  
então finalmente perguntou:  
---E então senhor Potter,—perguntou calmamente,quase rindo—qual foi o  
motivo da briga com o senhor Snape dessa vez??  
---Bem,professor...—começou James a se explicar como se fosse a criatura  
mais inocente da face da Terra—eu fiz um comentário inocente durante a aula  
de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas et Snape tentou me azarar, et eu não podia  
deixar ele fazer isso não est...  
Dumbledore fitou-o demoradamente et então disse:  
---Senhor Potter, o senhor sabe muito bem que não posso obrigar ninguém a  
terem laços de amizade...--o diretor dizia tudo isso muito calmamente mas  
também muito firmemente—mas, peço apenas que o senhor, o senhor Snape et  
também o senhor Black, cujo não entendo porque não está aqui, que deêm pelo  
menos uma folga de uma semana, não est pedir muito afinal de contas...  
---Não professor,não est...—respondeu James—  
---Estamos entendidos então, senhor Potter??  
---Sim professor---disse James levantado-se e encamindo-se para a saída e  
despedindo-se do diretor-  
Quando o garoto já estava com a mão na maçaneta, Dumbledore o chamou:  
---Até a semana que vem então,James---disse o diretor et James teve quase  
certeza de que o vira piscar um olho—  
James não pode deixar de rir:  
---Até a próxima semana então professor---et saiu—  
James desceu as escadas circulares correndo. A essa altura a aula de Trato  
das Criaturas Mágicas ja devia ter terminado, por isso ele seguiu direto  
ate a sala do Fltiwick e ficou esperando seus ter amigos que nao tardariama  
chegar para aula.Estava ansioso,queria contar mostrar o mais novo artefato  
magico de sua coleção e começar,junto com os outros, a bolar um bom plano  
para sua utilização. 


End file.
